


Why Pewdie

by Croozer99



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Multi, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croozer99/pseuds/Croozer99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephano has been in love with Pewdie for as long as he can remember, but, before he can even tell him, Cry swoops in and screws it all up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are various suicide attempts. If this is triggering for you, I would suggest not reading it.

Aww... I think to myself, looking down at the sleeping swede in my arms. This is how it's supposed to be. No piggy, no Cry, no Martiza. This is perfect. Nothing can ruin it! Knock, knock, knock, knock. I sigh.   
"It's open!" I yell. Pewdie shifts in my arms. I stroke his dirty blonde hair. A few seconds later, Cry enters the room. I glare at the floor for a second, then put on my fake smile.  
"Ellos Cry." I say cheerfully.  
"Hello Stephano." He says, equally as cheerful. We're both smiling but we both know those smiles are fake. We've never been able to get along. He looks down at the sleeping swede in my arms. He looks at me and glares. He leans in to shake  
Pewdie awake, but I tighten my grip. Cry pulls his hand back.   
"Why is he sleeping?” Cry asks, sounding annoyed.   
"He was up all night playing Slender." I look back at Pewdie. He's so beautiful. I look back at cry. He's looking at Pewdie too.  
"Why are you here Cry?" I ask, annoyed.  
"Pewds and I have lunch plans. Why are you holding him?" He asks me.  
"He came into my room last night, telling me about his nightmares. He was having nightmares about the bro and Slenderman chasing him." I say.  
"Why would he come to you and not me?!"  
"Because I'm his most trusted bro."  
"I thought I was his most trusted bro."  
"No, your just the guy he sometimes plays games with."  
"No... I'm more than that.... I'm his lover." That word. It's ringing in my ears. I can't help but cringe. I tighten my grip on Pewdie, enough to make him shift.   
"No your not!" I yell. I can see his sickening smirk poking out from under his mask.  
"Not yet. But I will be soon. I plan to ask him today." My eyes widen in horror. That's when Pewdie starts talking in his sleep.   
"How's it going bro's? My name, is Pewwwwwdddddiiieepppiiee!! And today I'm here with my bro Cry and we're going to play some Amnesia. Since you bro's are asking for less Stephano, we're not gonna take Stephano with us. Here, we'll just drop him in the-"   
"Pewdie!! Wake up!" I shake him. Cry is still smirking that sickening smirk. Pewdie slightly opens his eyes.   
"Oh.. Hey bro's! What's going on?" He sits up.   
"We have lunch plans, remember?" Cry says.   
"Oh that's right!" He jumps up. "I'm gonna go get dressed. I'll be right down." Then he dashes up the stairs. Cry leans into my face.  
"Hope you enjoyed that little cuddle session. Cause after today, he will be mine." My eyes fill with tears. Loosing Pewdie is my biggest fear. Then Pewdie comes running down the stairs.   
"You ready to go, Cry?" He asks.   
"Yeah." Cry stands up and follows Pewdie out of the room.  
"Bye Stephano." Pewdie calls. Cry smirks at me.  
"Bye..." I say quietly. When I hear to door close, I begin to quietly sob.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~  
I must have cried myself to sleep because I wake up to the the sound of the front door opening. Pewdie and Cry enter, laughing hysterically.   
"Oh! What about this one! 'Oww! Stop hitting me!' Or 'Pewdie you are so stupid!'" They're making fun of me? They enter the room, still laughing. Cry has his arm around Pewdie's waist. Cry smirks at me.  
"Look Pewds, it's Stephano." He sounds disinterested.  
"Oh! Hey bro!" Pewdie looks genuinely happy. So they're gonna pretend that they weren't just making fun of me? Fine. Pewdie wraps his arms around Cry and kisses his cheek.   
"So... You two huh?" I try to sound happy for them.  
"Yeah. I couldn't be happier!" Pewdie says.   
"Well good for you." The tears begin to gather In the corners of my eyes. I stand up and turn around before they can see me crying.   
"Where are you going, Stephano?" Pewdie calls.  
"To my room!" I call back. I dash up the stairs. I run to my golden room and throw myself on my bed. I begin to sob. My sobs are so violent that I'm shaking. My door opens a little.  
"Bro, are you alright?" It's Mr. Chair. I didn't know he was home. I look at him. He enters the room and closes the door. He sits on the edge of my bed.   
"Tell me what's up. Is it something with Pewdie?" He asks.  
"Well you know how all the fans are obsessed with 'Pewdiecry'? Well, it's actually happening." His eyes widen.   
"But....they both knew that you....."  
"I know."   
"Those inconsiderate, selfish, stupid, BASTARDS!!" He yells.   
"Mr. Chair, can I just be alone now?" I ask.  
"Yeah, sure." Then he slowly and quietly walks to the door, opens it, walks out, and closes it. I continue with my sobbing.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
Why can't I get the guts to tell him?! But even if I told him, nothing could happen. All of his love belongs to Pewdie. I wipe away a couple tears. I enter my own room again, and sit down in my bed with my book. I try to read but the only thing on my mind his him. Stephano.....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
A few minutes after Mr. Chair left, I heard two sets of footsteps of the stairs, followed by a knock on my door.   
"Stephano....? Mr. Chair said you were having emotional problems. Wanna talk about it?" Pewdie says from behind the door.   
"That depends, is Cry with you?" I say.   
"Of course!" Cry answers back. I open the door. Their eyes grow wide at the state I'm in. Eyes red and puffy, hair mussed up, tear stains on cheeks.  
"Then no!" I yell in their faces. Then I slam the door. I don't even have enough energy to get back to my bed. I just collapse on the floor.   
"Stephano..? Pewdie asks. He opens my door a little bit. I throw a shoe at him.  
"Get out! Go hang out with your lover! If you have him, what do you need me for?! If I killed myself right here, right now, it wouldn't even matter to you, would it?!" Piggy heard the commotion from down the hall and came in the see what was the matter, followed shortly by Mr. Chair and Skully. I'm on the floor, screaming and crying. I must look like a lunatic!   
"This is what you wanted, right Cry? You wanted to totally tear me apart by stealing the most important thing in the world to me! Well you did it! There! My heart is destroyed, I look like a lunatic, and you have him, and I don't! That was your whole plan!" Everybody is looking at each other, not quite sure what to think. I get up and grab my sword.   
"I'm completely useless now! Nobody need me anymore! Well, goodbye everyone, sorry to be a burden!" Then I jab the sword into my stomach. They all scream, even Cry. That's the last thing I remember before everything went dark.


	2. Self Harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!! If self harm triggers you I suggest not reading this.

The next thing I know, I'm waking up in a hospital bed. I have no idea what happened. There is a doctor standing next to the bed.   
"Hey. Look who woke up," He smiles at me. "Felix! Your golden boy is awake!" He calls into the hallway. A few seconds later, Pewdie rushes in.  
"Stephano!!" He yells, running to my side.   
"Ellos Pewdie." I smile. He's crying.   
"Are you okay?" He asks me. He touches my arm. I smile bigger.  
"Yes Pewdie, I'm fine."   
"Good. What the fuck got into you back at the house?"  
"What did I do?" I ask.  
"You don't remember? You were crying and yelling at me, then yelling at Cry, then you jabbed your sword into your stomach, and now we're here." Pewdie says.   
"Oh...." I suddenly remember everything. Then Cry walks in.   
"Hey, the doctors said that he can go." Cry says.  
"Great!" Pewdie kisses Cry on the cheek. I want to vomit.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The car ride home is agonizing. Sitting in the backseat while Pewdie and Cry act all coupley in the front. As soon as we pull into the driveway I jump out of the car and run to my room. I slam the door and collapse on the bed. I begin to sob again.  
"Everything was perfect before he came along! Can't you see Pewdie?! Your supposed to be with me! He's the one who should be crying and suicidal! Not me!" They've taken my sword and any other sharp thing I could get my hands on so I can't try to kill myself again. I need to cut something! I begin biting the skin on my arm. After two minutes if biting, I begin to draw blood. That's when I stop biting and just start pulling my flesh apart with my hands. Someone knocks on my door.  
"Go away Pewdie! Go hang out with your boyfriend!" Cry peeks his head in.   
"Who said it was Pewds?" He asks. I immediately stand up.   
"What do you want?!?!" I scream at him. He enters the room and closes the door.  
"Look, I can see how much this is tearing you apart so we're gonna have a little contest. I feel like I kinda stole Pewds from you so we're gonna do this contest to prove that he loves me more than you."   
"Yeah, thanks Cry. That really makes me feel better about this whole thing." I say, sarcastically.   
"Doesn't that hurt?" He nods to my arm.  
"Yes. But at least I feel something other than loathing and depression." I say.  
"Your gonna bleed to death." Cry says.  
"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" I retort.   
"Okay, I'm not gonna try to help you anymore. Your on your own." Then he leaves. I open the door and scream after him.  
"You've never tried to help me!! You don't even like me at all!! You WANT me to die, don't you?!"   
"Yes I do! But don't tell Pewds!!" He yells back, cheerfully. I want to kill him!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~  
About an hour later, Pewdie comes in.  
"Hey bro!" He says, sitting down on the edge if my bed. I look at him for a brief second, then return my gaze to my mangled arm. Pewdie sees my arm. His eyes grow wide with horror.  
"How did you do that?! We took away all the sharp things!" He grabs the first aid kit from my dresser draw and begins rapping my arm. My once golden sheets have been turned crimson. My entire arm was a purple, red, gold mess. As he panics, I just lay there, emotionless.   
It didn't have to be this way Pewdie, this could be Cry. I could be the one you're going to dinner with.... I could be your everything! But instead, I'm nothing. He's your everything........ Then the world goes dark again.


	3. Piggeh and Mr.Chair

I wake up alone in my bedroom. No one is here with me. I'm not hooked up to any machines. I'm exactly the way I was when I passed out. Nobody did anything to help me.   
"I really am nothing to him..." I whisper to myself. It's dark outside. It must be late. I look out the window. Pewdie's car is gone. He must still be on his date with Cry. I check the clock. It's after midnight. I sigh and close my eyes. What if I had died?! Would he even care? What am I saying? Of course he would care! But for how long though? With Cry around stealing all his attention, he would forget about me within twenty minutes. Cry would make him forget. Then, I hear the door open downstairs.  
"They're home." I whisper. I can hear them both laughing. Are they drunk? I get out of my bed and go downstairs. I walk into the kitchen.   
"Hey!! It's Stephano!" Pewdie exclaims, putting a hand on my shoulder. "How's it going bro?" They're both tripping over themselves. Yep. Drunk.   
"Hey," I shrug Pewdie's hand off my shoulder. "Are you guys drunk?" I ask.  
"Yep!" Cry yells. I roll my eyes. They sling their arms around each other and laugh hysterically. I sigh.  
"Okay, Pewdie, go up to your room and go to bed. Cry, I'll drive you home." I say.  
"No! Why can't he just stay here?" Pewdie asks. I sigh.  
"Fine. He can stay here. BUT he's sleeping on the couch. Now, go to be bed Pewdie. Cry, I'll get some extra blankets for you."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
When they're both taken care of, I head back to my own room. I should get some sleep. I lay down and close my eyes, but I know I won't be able to sleep. I begin to wonder what my life would be like if Cry never came into the picture. I would be with Pewdie. Life would be perfect. We'd go on adventures together, I would protect him from the monsters. Nothing would change. But instead, he's going on adventures with Cry. They're laughing together and having fun together. Just like me and Pewdie used to do. But I've been cast aside since he showed up. I allow a few tears to escape my eyes. Cry has an idea about the pain I'm feeling, but he will never fully understand it. I look at my bandaged arm. I kick the blankets off and sling my legs over the side of the bed. I get up and open the door. If I can't sleep I might as well walk around. I begin pacing up and down the hallway before I decide to go into the kitchen. As I near the kitchen, I'm surprised to see the light on. Mr. Chair is sitting at the counter, not eating or drinking anything, just sitting.   
"Hey." I say. He looks up, startled.   
"Hey. What are you doing up?" He asks.  
"Why do you think..?" I say. He frowns and nods.   
"Your not thinking of suicide again, are you?" He asks.  
"No. Even if I was, what could I get my hands on to do it with?" He shrugs.   
"I've thought of suicide a few times." He looks at his hands. My eyes widen.  
"But you seem so happy! Why?"   
"The person I love is totally in love with someone else. And they would never go for me anyway." I place a hand on his shoulder.  
"It'll work out with them in the end. And even if it doesn't work out with them, it'll work out with someone else. Everything will be fine." I say. Then Piggy comes in.   
"How many suicidal maniacs do we have in this house?" He asks.  
"Just the one." Mr. Chair says, pointing at me.   
"Hey!" I say, pushing him.   
"Double hey!" He says, pushing me back.  
"Don't push people!" Piggy says, pushing us both. We begin laughing hysterically. Then I remember the drunk home wrecker sleeping in the next room.  
"Shh!! Do you want to wake the asshole beast?!" They stop laughing and look at each other.   
"And what would happen of we woke him up...?" Piggy asks, mischievously.  
"Don't wake him up! He's just gonna go rapid fire on me again!! That is not what I need, okay? I already tore myself up once today. Literally!" I nod at my arm. Their eyes widen.


	4. Bro Mission: Get Rid of Cry!

"Lemme see!! Lemme see!!" Piggy cries.   
"Yeah, I wanna see it too!" Mr. Chair says.  
"Alright fine." I unwrap the bandage.   
"Eww!! Your skin is all purple!!" Piggy exclaims.  
"It's like that because of all the dry blood." I say.  
"Hey, it looks like it says 'Pewdie'." Mr. Chair says.  
"What?" I pull my arm back and look at it. It does look like it says Pewdie! Did I do that without thinking? I wrap the bandage back around my arm. I hug my arm to my chest and allow a few silent tears to fall. Mr. Chair places a hand on my back. Suddenly, Piggy speaks up.  
"Hey guys, I have an idea." Mr. Chair and I exchange glances.   
"What is it, Piggy?" I ask. He smirks and looks into the darkness of the living room.  
"Bro mission: Get rid of Cry!" Mr. Chair smirks and looks at me. I sigh.  
"What did you have in mind?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Piggy, why do I have to do this? If he catches me I'm in deeper shit than I was before!" I whisper/yell.   
"Just put the bowl of warm water down and then put his hand in it! It's not that hard."  
"Fine." I take a deep breath and tip-toe over to the couch. I slowly lower the bowl to the floor. Then I slowly lower Cry's hand into the water. Then I get the hell out of there! We all book it to our rooms. As I close my door I hear Cry yell.  
"What the hell... DAMNIT STEPHANO!!" I'm so dead, but that was totally worth it!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I wake up to the sound of my bedroom door being slammed open. I open my eyes and sit up, only to see a very angry Pewdie and a very amused Cry coming towards me. I try to move but Pewdie slams me into the headboard of my bed. He has me pinned against the headboard by my shoulders.   
"I don't know what the fuck has gotten into you, but you need to clean up your fucking act!" He screams in my face. Then he pushes me harder into the headboard, then let's go of me. He storms out of my room. Cry gives me a look, then follows his boyfriend out of my room. Piggy and Mr. Chair slip in after they leave.   
"Geez... What was that about?" Piggy asks. I lunge at Piggy and slam him against the wall.   
"Look what you did! Pewdie is pissed at me! Why did I let you talk me into that whole stupid prank thing?!?! Now Pewdie wants to kill me! This is exactly what Cry wants! You let him win!!" Mr. Chair pulls me off Piggy before I can start punching him. Then Skully walks into the room.  
"Can you guys shut the fuck up?! It's fucking early!!" He yells at us.  
"Um, Skully, it's 10:30...." Mr. Chair says.   
"Whatever. Hey, is Cry still here?" Skully asks. Piggy and Mr. Chair look at me.  
"Of course he is. He's Pewdie's boyfriend now." I say.  
"Great! I like Cry!!" He exclaims. Our eyes widen. We stare at him.  
"Breakfast is ready!!" Pewdie calls up the stairs.   
"Yay! Breakfast with Cry!" Skully exclaims before running down the stairs. I sigh and help Piggy up. We slowly walk down the stairs. Cry is setting the table. He places everyone else's plates down nicely on the table but drops mine on the floor. It shatters. Cry looks down at the plate then back up at me and smirks. I want to punch him now more than ever. Pewdie turns around.  
"Did a plate just break?" He asks. Cry goes over and wraps his arms around Pewdie.   
"Yeah but Stephano is gonna clean it up." They look at me. Pewdie glares and Cry smirks.   
"Okay! I can't do this anymore! With you two, and him, and them!! I just can't!!" I run up to my room and flop onto my bed. I grab a pillow and hold it on my face until I can't breath. This better fucking kill me.


	5. Wanna Hear a Story?

I'm beginning to feel light headed. I can hardly hear anything. I can't feel anything. It's like my body has become completely numb. I'm paralyzed. I push harder on the pillow. I feel the life slowly leaving my body. Then the pillow gets yanked off my head. My lungs fill back up with air. I can move again. When my eyes adjust to the light, I see four faces staring at me. I sit up, not looking at the faces.   
"Why did you save me?" I ask. Nobody answers.   
"Dammit! I asked a question!! Someone answer me!" I scream. It's silent until Pewdie speaks up.   
"We hate you, but we don't want you to die, okay?" He says.  
"Fuck you, you asshole dickhead! I don't want to hear anything from you!" I get up a shove him out the door. Cry opens his mouth to say something but I grab his arm and pin it behind his back.   
"I don't want to hear anything from your either!" I whisper in his ear. I shove him out the door and slam it in his and Pewdie's faces. Piggy and Mr. Chair look at me.   
"Wanna hear a story?" Piggy asks me.  
"Why not." I say, emotionless. While he goes to get the book, I sit in silence. Mr. Chair puts his arm around me.   
"Do you need a bro hug?" He asks.  
"Yes." I say. He wraps his arms around me in a warm, tight bro hug. Then Piggy comes back with a notebook.   
"Ready?" He asks. Mr. Chair lets go of me and we sit down on my bed. Piggy clears his throat.  
"A re-written version of 'Love You Forever' by Piggy Broburg : The gamer held his new bro in his arms and gently rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And as he rocked him he sang: 'I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living my Stephano you'll be."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
"And as he held him he sang: I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living my Pewdie you'll be." We're quiet for a moment.   
"Well?" Piggy asks. I look at Mr. Chair. He looks back at me.   
"That was.... Wow." I say. Then Pewdie and Cry enter the room. Mr. Chair and I immediately stand up.   
"Stephano..." Pewdie says, walking towards me. Piggy and Mr. Chair back up. Pewdie stops directly in front of me. I try to back up but he grabs me into a hug.   
"I'm sorry I yelled at you." He whispers in my ear.


	6. Chair Mode Activate

I melt into his hug. Cry hates this. But at the moment, I don't care. I don't care about anything. I feel needed. Wanted. Loved. This is amazing. I never want to let go. But apparently he isn't thinking the same. He pulls away.   
"We cool bro?" He asks, wrapping his arm around Cry's waist. He's smiling.  
"Yeah." I say.  
"Cool!" He says, then him and Cry exit the room. I collapse to the ground. I have realized how easily Cry can take something away from me. One second I can have everything, but Cry can take that everything just by being there. Mr. Chair and Piggy rush to my side. I can't move. I'm paralyzed again. They crouch next to me.   
"At first I thought it was just Pewdie's ignorance, but now I think it's just Cry. He really has something against you, Bro." Mr. Chair says. I continue to stare at the floor.   
"Wanna go prank Cry some more?" Piggy asks, sympathetically. I nod.   
"Okay. Let's go prank Cry some more." Mr. Chair says, helping me to my feet. We walk down the stairs to the kitchen. We peer into the kitchen. Pewdie, Cry, and Skully are sitting at the table, drinking coffee and talking.   
"Okay. So, we fling these beads at Cry. And they're clear so nobody can see them, not even him. Pewdie will think Cry is Schizophrenic or something. Bad for Cry, good for us," Piggy says, smirking. "especially good for you." He nods at me and Mr. Chair giggles. Then Pewdie comes up behind us.   
"Uh, hey bros... What're you doing?" He says. We all freeze and tense up.   
"Book it or chairmode?" I ask.  
"Well, if we run he'll know we're up to something so chairmode!" Mr. Chair says. We fall sideways on the floor and sit there, emotionless. Pewdie looks at us strangely. Then Cry comes up behind him. He's trying to hold his laughter.  
"Uh, Kay.... Pewds, come here for a sec." He says, grabbing Pewdie's arm and pulling him into the kitchen. When their both gone, we stand up.   
"Well, so much for that plan...." Piggy says. We book it upstairs before Pewdie comes back. We run into my room and flop on my bed. We're laughing so hard our sides hurt.   
"Chairmode hurts!" I say, looking at the rug burn on my arm.   
"Whoa, the suicidal maniac complaining about pain? Mr. Chair, did you break him?" Piggy asks.  
"No, I think Cry did that...." He says. They look at me to see if it's okay to laugh. I begin to laugh.  
"Yeah, he might've broken me but I'll break his face. Just so we're even." I say. Wee begin laughing hysterically. Then there is a knock on the door. I get up and open it. It's Skully.   
"Cry sent me. He wants Piggy downstairs now. And he said that since he is dating your bro king that you guys have to listen to him." Then he smirks and leaves. I close the door.  
"What did Skully want?" Piggy asks.   
"Cry sent him. He wants you downstairs now. And we have to listen to him since he is dating our bro king..." Piggy shrugs and gets up.   
"If I'm not back ten minutes, send help and a search party." He says jokingly. I laugh, but I'm actually worried. What could Cry possibly want him for? This is greatly unsettling.


	7. Marriage

I'm beginning to feel sick.   
"Wanna go spy on them?" Mr. Chair asks.   
"Are you crazy! Skully is probably outside the door right now, listening to our conversation! And you know that he's gonna tell Cry everything we're saying right now!" I yell.  
"Come on!! Don't you want to know what's going on down their?!" He asks.  
"Of course I do! But I'm not gonna risk getting caught! Cry already hates my guts!" I say. Then we both just stand there in silence. Him thinking about whatever, and me thinking about Pewdie. His face. His hair. His eyes.... Will I ever be with him? Probably not. If he is my reason for living and he is being taken away from me, what do I still have to live for?   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
What is he thinking about? Pewdie? Cry? Death? Suicide? Of course I'm never on his mind. We're only bro's. Nothing else. His life revolves around Pewdie. A few tears fall from my eyes. Stephano looks at me and raises an eyebrow. I smil.  
"I'm fine." He looks at me for a few more seconds then looks back at his feet.  
~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Something is wrong with him. He says it nothing but it's something. Maybe I can get Piggy to talk to him. I turn to him. I'm about to say something, but sat that moment, the door slowly opens and piggy walks in. Silently. He's only silent when something is wrong. He looks at me, then sits down next to Mr. Chair.  
"Piggy.... What's wrong?! What happened?!" I ask.   
"Cry and Pewdie.... they," he sighs. "their engaged, Stephano. And Cry asked me to be the best man."


	8. Skully becomes Self Aware

No. No. Nuh-uh. No way. This isn't happening! This isn't happening! I begin to breath heavily. The tears are forming in my eyes but I will not let them fall. My chest actually hurts. My heart is shattered into ten gazillion pieces. I can't breath. I fall forward onto the floor. I'm clutching my chest.   
"Is he having a heart attack?!" Mr. Chair asks.  
"No." Is all Piggy says in response. Someone knocks on the door.   
"Can someone....um..... get the.....um...door?" I say quietly.  
"I got it buddy." Mr. Chair gets up and opens the door. It's Skully again.   
"Cry wants Stephano downstairs now. Alone." He says. Piggy gets up and goes to the door.  
"Why does he want Stephano?" Piggy asks, defensively.   
"I don't know. He wants to talk to him I guess. Just send him down." Then he walks away. They close the door and look at me. I stand up.   
"Are you gonna be okay?" Mr. Chair asks.   
"Yeah." I answer. I slowly walk down the stairs. Cry is waiting for me at the table. He smiles at me.  
"Ah! Stephano." He says, cheerfully.  
"Cry." I say coldly.   
"So I assume Piggy told you what happened." He says.  
"Yeah. That news isn't killing me or anything. I'm completely fine with it." I say sarcastically.   
"Wait really?" He asks.  
"No, not fucking really!" I scream in his face. He pulls back a little.  
"Okay! Don't get all angry Frenchman on me!"  
"That's fucking racist, you asshole!!" He smirks.  
"So.... Your reason for living is marrying me. How does that feel, Stephano..?"   
"It hurts like a moefoe. Thanks for asking, asshole."   
"Good. And guess what else?! I get to live here with you guys forever and ever and ever. You have to constantly watch me and Pewdie kiss and hug and cuddle. It's gonna destroy you!!" He smiles.  
"Not if I kill myself first."   
"If you can get your hands on anything."  
"You've seen what my teeth can do. I can also get my hands on rope, and my bedroom is on the second floor. A jump out of that window could kill me."   
"Why haven't you jumped yet then?"  
"I was waiting."   
"Waiting for what? Pewds to love you back? You should've known that would never happen." The tears are slowly dripping from my eyes.  
"He could've!! He still could."  
"No he couldn't. Face it Stephano. You were friend zoned since the day he first met you. Nothing could've ever between you two." My tears are falling like rain.  
"STOP IT!!" I scream, throwing my hands over my ears.  
"It'd be useless to confess now. You'll just get the "I'm sorry. Let's just be bro's" talk. That would be more painful than this." I can't hear this anymore!! I swing at his stupid masked face. He dodges it with ease. He swings and hits me directly between the eyes. I fall backwards onto the floor. Cry goes to swing again, but someone steps in front of me. It's Skully.  
"That's enough, Cry!" He yells. Cry stares at him for a minute before lowering his fist and stepping back. Skully helps me to my feet.   
"Go back upstairs, Stephano. I'll handle this." I nod and head back up to my room. Before I open the door, I listen to Piggy and Mr. Chair talk.   
"Cry tried to bribe me to kill Stephano." Piggy says.


	9. Shattered Glass, shattered love

"What?! You can't kill him! It's bad enough that he tired to kill himself!" Mr. Chair yells.  
"I know." Piggy says back.  
"Well what did you tell Cry?" Mr. Chair asks. Piggy sighs.   
"I told him I'd think about it." What?! I burst into the room. They both look up, startled.  
"Stephano!!" Piggy yells, surprised.   
"How much of that did you hear?" Mr. Chair asks.  
"Enough to know that Piggy is a traitor!!" I scream.  
"Stephano! You don't understand!!"   
"Oh I understand perfectly!" Mr. Chair looks at me then at Piggy.  
"Piggy, you should leave." He says. Piggy nods and stands up.   
"Look Stephano--" Piggy begins, but I slam the door in his face. I cover my face with my hands. Mr. Chair pulls my hands off of my face. He gasps when he sees my bruise and my puffy eyes, still wet with tears.   
"You don't deserve this." He says, hugging me.   
"Yes I do." I say.  
"No you don't! All you did was fall in love with someone. They have no reason to abuse you like this!" I stop trying to be strong. I let go of all my tears and agony and sorrow. I begin to sob into his shoulder. He rubs my back.   
"I hate Cry!" I scream into his shoulder. He holds me tighter.   
"I know you do. I hate him too." He says, quietly and soothingly.  
"I hate Cry, and Piggy, and Skully!! And even Pewdie a little bit...." I sob. Then someone knocks on the door. We both turn whirl around. It's Skully, Piggy and Cry. I jump up.   
"What are you guys doing here?! Team effort to kill me?! Well news flash! I can do that myself!" Then I run and jump out the window. All I remember is the shattered glass.


	10. Pewdie's Bed

I wake up in a bed. I look around. It's Pewdie's bed. Pewdie comes in carrying a tray and some bandages. When he sees I'm awake, he drops everything and runs to my side. His eyes are glossed over with tears. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. He sighs.   
"We thought we really lost you this time." He says. I close my eyes and sigh.   
"I didn't think anyone would care." He looks at me and sighs again.   
"Okay bro. You are going to tell us everything. Right here, right now." The others come in and stand behind Pewdie. I sigh again.   
"Do any of you know what it feels like to be all alone for years? Nobody to talk to, to cry to, to laugh with? It's so painful! Then, when someone does come, you latch onto that person. They are all you have. So how do you think it feels when someone comes and takes everything away from you? Starting with the thing most important.” The tears begin to fall. I don't try to wipe them away. Pewdie looks confused, but the others just stare at the ground.   
"I'm not sure I get what your trying to say bro." Pewdie says.   
"What I'm trying to say is," The other's eyes widen. I take Pewdie's hand. "is that I'm in love with you, Felix Kjelburg!" I drop Pewdie's hand and cover my face with my hands. I know what he's gonna say and I can't hear it!   
"Stephano... I can't....." He sighs and walks out of the room. Cry is looking back and forth between me and the door. He just silently walks out of the room. I quietly sob. Mr. Chair quietly picks up the bandages and begins wrapping them around my head.   
"I don't know what I would do without him." I whisper. Mr. Chair puts down the bandages and sits on the edge of the bed.   
"I know..." He whispers. Piggy and Skully silently exit the room and close the door.   
"He's still going to marry Cry. He loves Cry like I love him, it's unconditional love."   
"I am so sorry all of this had to happen to you!! If I could take your place, I would in a heartbeat." He's crying to. I guess he knows unrequited love too.   
"You love someone very strongly, don't you?" I ask him. He closes his eyes and turns away.   
"Unconditionally." He says.  
"Do they know?"  
"No. But it wouldn't do much good to tell them now."   
"Why not? It's never to late."  
"This time it is."  
"No it's not! Here, you can practice on me. Just say 'I love you.'" He sighs.  
"Stephano, I love you!!"


	11. Slipping

"Uhh... Mr. Chair, I.... Ehh" I stutter. He closes his eyes and sighs.  
"I uh.. I gotta go." Then he turns and runs out of the room. I close my eyes. A week ago we were all bros, not lovers or crushes or suicidal maniac jerks. What the fuck happened? Suddenly Cry's voice tears me out of my thoughts.  
"What did I say would happen if you confessed?!" He sounds angry.  
"Why the fuck are you mad at me?!" I scream.   
"Well you just confessed your love to my fiancé... Do you know how that feels?!? To have someone and know that someone else wants them?!"   
"Do you even know who you're talking to?!?!" He goes silent.  
"Get away from me!!" I scream at him. He slowly backs out of the room. I cover my face with my hands and cry. I cry for what feels like hours. I cry until I can't cry anymore. Then Pewdie comes in. He sits on the edge of the bed.  
"If you had only confessed a few months ago...." He starts crying.   
"I had no idea what Cry was doing. I promise I had no idea about anything! If I had knew I would've stopped him! I am so sorry!" He says between sobs.  
"Pewdie, this isn't your fault."   
"Yes it is! I brought Cry into our lives! Everything with him is my fault!" He gets up and runs out of the room. Now I'm upsetting people! I'm gonna kill myself and this time, I won't fail! I push the blanket off of my legs. I run up the stairs to my room. I climb out my already broken window and onto the roof. I look down and see my blood on the ground from my first jump. I can't do it. I go to climb back into the window. I begin to slip.


	12. Eternal Sleep *FINAL*

I grab the window frame.   
"Pewdie! Piggy! Mr. Chair!! Cry!! Anyone! Help me!" The wood begins to crack under my grip. Pewdie runs outside.   
"Stephano!" He screams. Tears are streaming down my face. Suddenly, I loose my grip and begin to fall. I slip down the roof. I grab the gutter. I try to pull myself back up, but fail. Suddenly, the gutter gives out and breaks. My hand slips and I fall. I blackout before I hit the ground.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
I wake up in a hospital room. I hear hushed voices. When my eyes finally adjust, I see my friends, and Cry. I'm hooked up to a heart monitor. When they notice I'm awake, they run over and hug me. I suddenly notice Pewdie isn't with them.  
"Where's Pewdie?" I ask.   
"You don't remember what happened? Pewds is pretty cut up." Cry answers.  
"How?" I ask.   
"He tried to catch you. He tried to do everything he could to wake you up, to save you." Mr. Chair says. Then, Pewdie comes in with a cast on his leg and scratches and bruises up and down his arms and legs. He has a crutch under one arm. He doesn't look happy to see me awake at all.   
"Pewdie, what's wrong?" Piggy asks.   
"The doctors said he's not gonna make it." My eyes widen.  
"What?!" I cry.   
"They're giving you about an hour and a half to live." I try to sit up but fall back in pain.  
"This isn't happening!! Maybe if I just go to sleep everything will be back to normal!!" I close my eyes but someone yanks on my arm, causing me to open my eyes.  
"If you go to sleep, you'll die!!" Skully cries.  
"But I'm so tired!" I close my eyes again, but open them when Pewdie grabs my hand. He kneels down next to me. He's crying harder than I've ever seen anyone cry before. The others are crying too. Even Cry. None of them are even trying to hide their tears.   
"I want to say my goodbyes. Piggy, at first I just thought of you as a nuisance but once I warmed up to you, you became one of my best friends. Thank you. Skully, you were always like a little brother. Thank you for that. I've always wanted a younger brother. Mr.Chair, you were my best bro in the entire world. I'm sorry I love you like you love me," I take a breath. "Cry, I forgive you. Make Pewdie happy. Hold him tight and give him all of your love." I let the tears slide down my face. My breath is shaky and choppy.   
"And Pewdie, I love you with all of my heart. I wish I could've gotten the chance to be with you. I will never, ever, stop loving you. I'll watch over you all from heaven. I love you all so much! Don't forget me...." I let out my last breath, and drift into eternal sleep.


	13. Epilogue

After Stephano's passing, nothing was the same. For months after his death, nobody did anything but lay around and cry. Nobody was allowed to enter his room. Nobody would say his name. Nobody would speak of him. But they all knew he was all that anyone could think about. Every memory of him, good or bad, was too painful. Eventually, they decided to have every memory of him suppressed and erased. None of the remember the golden man, once known as Stephano.


	14. Alternate Ending

I grab the window frame.   
"Pewdie! Piggy! Mr. Chair!! Cry!! Anyone! Help me!" The wood begins to crack under my grip. Pewdie runs outside.   
"Stephano!" He screams. Tears are streaming down my face. Suddenly, I loose my grip and begin to fall. Suddenly, I feel someone grip my wrist. It's Cry.   
"You're not dying tonight!!" He says, pulling me up. As he's pulling me, he starts to lean out the window. Then, as I begin to grab hold of the window, Cry falls. He slides down the roof, screaming. I pull myself through the window, just in time to see Cry slide off the edge of the roof. He continues to scream. Then suddenly stops after a loud smack. I run downstairs. Pewdie is kneeling next to Cry, who is one the ground in a pool of blood, not moving, not breathing, not living. I tried to tell Pewdie Cry was dead, but he kept telling me to call the ambulance.   
"We can still save him!!" He would scream. I finally give in and called 911. The paramedics declared Cry dead at the scene, with no hope of saving him. After they left, Pewdie couldn't talk to anyone. He would only cry. His love, his one and only love, was gone forever.


End file.
